Recontrunyendo mi Corazón
by Hinata Uchiha love
Summary: Hinata es una joven que a sufrido muchos maltratos en su hogar por parte de su familia sobre todo su hermanastra también se le destrozo el corazón por aquel que mas amo en toda su vida entonces decide irse y comenzar de nuevo y dejar de ser la niña buena que todos pueden pisotear para convertirse en Hinata una mujer fuerte trabajadora y muy poderosa en el mundo de la farándula
1. Capítulo 1 COMIENZOS Y RECUERDOS

_**Sasuhina**_

"_**Reconstruyendo mi corazón" **_

_**Cap 1 El comienzo de todo **_

_**Mi nombre es Hinata Hyuga tengo 24 años pero hace tres años que vivo un calvario pero que estoy dispuesta a terminar dentro de muy poco.**_

_**Flash back tres años antes yo vivía en Tokio con mi familia y ya siendo la única hija de Hiachy Hyuga el dueño de las empresas Hyuga crecí rodeada de toda clase de lujos debido a la gran fortuna de mi familia y creciendo al rededor de todas las personas de la mas alta clase social pero con todo eso yo no era feliz se preguntaran por que bueno cuando yo tenía seis años mi madre contrajo una enfermedad la cual fue la causante de su muerte dejándonos a mi padre y a mi solos pero aunque mi padre me dio todo y me cuidaba mas que a su propia vida el sabia que me faltaba algo el cual era una madre siendo así volvió a casarse a la edad de once años mi padre se caso con Tsunade la cual se convirtió en mi madrastra ella era una mujer estricta pero era muy buena conmigo tanto que me quería como a su propia hija ella era casi perfecta solo tenia un defecto su hija Sakura mi hermanastra ella estaba estudiando en un internado en el extranjero yo la conocí en la boda de nuestros padres después de eso ella regreso al internado y no la volví a ver hasta navidad ya que su madre decidió que ella regresara a vivir con nosotros para que fuéramos una familia pero eso era lo menos que seriamos ya que desde el momento en que puso un pie en la casa ella iso mi vida miserable me di cuenta de que ella me odiaba pero nunca supe el motivo pero eso no le impidió hacerme todo lo que me iso en la escuela siempre me hacia quedar en ridículo frente a todos una noche mientras dormía entro a mi habitación y me corto el cabello cinco dedos arriba del hombro en el baile del colegio ella lanzo ponche en mi vestido para arruinarlo pero eso no es nada al cumplir 15 conocí al chico que fue mi primer amor su nombre era Naruto Namizake un joven rubio de ojos azules muy guapo del cual me enamore pero como yo era muy tímida jamas me acerque hasta un día que las cosas dieron un giro el fue el que se me acerco ese día fue uno de los mas felices que había tenido en mucho tiempo con el tiempo nos hicimos mas cercano ya eramos amigos un día me pidió que nos viéramos después de clases que quería preguntarme algo yo estaba nerviosa pero estaba dispuesta a confesarle mis sentimientos pero eso se m e fue imposible porque en el momento que estaba a punto de confesarle todo fui interrumpida por uno de los sirvientes de mi padre el cual me pedía que fuera a la casa porque mi padre quería hablar un asunto urgente y muy delicado conmigo entonces me vi obligada a marcharme estando en la mansión Hyuga se me fue informado por la boca de mi padre que tendría que casarme con el hijo de uno de los socios de mi padre que para mi sorpresa resulto ser nada mas y nada menos que el mismo Naruto ese fue el mejor momento de mi vida pero el cual no duro mucho ya que el día que se iso la fiesta de compromiso en el momento que el y yo estuvimos solo el me confeso que el me quería mucho pero solo como una hermana o amiga y que su corazón le pertenecía a otra eso me callo como un balde de agua fría pero eso no fue lo peor sino que esa persona a la cual le pertenecía su corazón resulto ser Sakura mi hermanastra pero aunque suene egoísta y me dolía eso no me importaba porque después de todo su esposa seria yo o almeno eso pesaba seis meses después de nuestro compromiso era lunes lo recuerdo bien el y yo tendríamos una rueda de prensa para anunciar la fecha de la boda ese día fui con Tsunade a centro comercial y mi padre estaba en una junta de negocios así que no llegaría hasta la noche pero en el momento que Tsunade y yo entramos a la casa un ruido muy peculiar llamo nuestra atención el cual provenía de arriba ambas subimos para ver de que trataba y al llegar nos dimos cuenta que ese sonido provenía de la habitación de Sakura en ese momento sentí un nudo en la garganta Tsunade se dispuso a abrir la puerta y lo que vimos fue la peor tortura que podía existir vi como Sakura estaba teniendo relaciones con Naruto.**_

_**Al enterarse mi padre del accidente se decidió romper el compromiso y lo cual llevo a desentendidos con la familia Namizake la cual estaba muy disgusta por lo sucedido y apenada por el comportamiento de su hijo semanas después decidí que lo mejor era irme a y así lo hice me fui a vivir a Italia con mi tía Kurenay me fui una tarde tormentosa y sin que nadie supiera nada días después le mande una carta a mi amiga Ino en la cual le explicaba todo y pidiéndole que guardara el secreto y así lo iso también le mande una carta para que la enviara a la empresa Hyuga a mi nombre pero con el sello postal de Tokio ya que no quería que supiera en donde me encontraba por ahora eso era lo mejor para todos y así fueron pasando los días que se convirtieron en semanas y las semanas en meses que se convirtieron en años y aun mi familia no sabia en donde estaba yo ya que en la carta pedía que no me buscarán que cuando llegara el momento yo regresaría a casa pero en todo ese tiempo las cosas cambiaron un año después de que me fui se dio la noticia que anunciaba el compromiso de Sakura y Naruto lo cual me abrió los ojos después de todo el siempre la quiso a ella y ella siempre me odió sin yo saber la razón y aun la desconozco pero ahora el sentimiento es mutuo fin del recuerdo.**_

_**Ahora regresamos al comienzo ya an pasado 3 años desde que todo eso paso ya me entere que Sakura y Naruto se casaron hace cuatro meses y que regresaron hace unos días y que en dos días se celebrara una gran fiesta en la mansión Hyuga para celebrar la llegada del nuevo miembro de la familia si así es Sakura esta embarazada y se preguntaran como es que lo se pues digamos que mi amiga Ino es mis chisme fresco y la cual me a mantenido enterada de todo lo que pasa en mi familia también me dijo que mi padre a estado muy triste y mas serio y estricto y apartado que nunca según Ino ella dice que el hecho de no saber nada de su única hija durante estos largos tres años pero yo no lo creo así después de todo aunque se preocupe por mi y diga que soy lo mas importante para el yo se que para el lo único realmente importante es la apariencia y el miedo al escándalo publico y sus negocios y saben como llegue a esa conclusión pues déjenme contarles como saben Sakura siempre me iso la vida imposible y cuando intente decirle a mi padre lo que sucedía el solo me ignoro y dijo que solo estaba celosa de ella y cuando paso lo mi cabello me amenazo con enviarme a un internado en España para que aprendiera a comportarme y así dejara de arruinar su nueva vida por lo cual sentí que yo no pertenecía a ella y con el tiempo el y yo eramos mas distantes ya casi no hablábamos a no ser que fuera necesario yo ya no comía con la familia en la mesa casi nunca salia ya no era vista en sociedad pero eso se acabo esa Hinata tímida y asustadiza ya no existe.**_

_**Ahora me encuentro preparándome para aterrizar en Tokio y comenzar con mi con mi vida pero debo esperar un poco ellos no pueden saber que regrese hasta el día de la fiesta, al salir del aeropuerto una limusina negra me esperaba la cual pertenecía a mi querido primo Neji Hyuga el cual era la única persona que sabia de mi regreso al verlo lo abrace como nunca porque para ser sincera lo extrañe demasiado ya estando en la limusina comenzamos a hablar sobre todo lo sucedido si bien el estaba enterado de todo el asunto de Sakura y de hecho el siempre la odió desde el momento que la conoció en la boda de mi padre y ahora nos dirigimos al penjaus que había comprado para mi regreso ya que ni loca me quedaba en la mansión Hyuga la cual desde el momento que me fui dejo de ser mi hogar y a partir de este momento comienza mi nueva vida una vida a la cual solo Neji sera el único Hyuga que tiene permitido estar con el resto de la que fue "mi familia" porque desde hace un año ya no soy la ingenua tímida Hinata Hyuga no ahora soy Hinata una mujer luchadora y muy poderosa en la industria del espectáculo ya que ahora soy la editora y dueña de mi propia revista la cual es la mas famosa de toda Italia y que ya a sido reconocida a nivel internacional claro que como es reciente sus sedes son pocas pero ahora solo le importaba la inauguración de sus oficinas en Tokio por la cual haría una gran fiesta la cual estaban como invitados especiales la familias Hyuga y Namizake porque ya era ora que ella diera su gran entrada triunfal.**_

_**Estando ya en mi penjaus y como todo ya estaba amueblado y todo era muy lujoso solo tuve que guardar las maletas en la que era mi habitación y entonces Neji y yo nos sentamos a hablar toda la tarde ya que teníamos mucho que decir.**_

_**Entonces Hinata piensas vengarte esas palabras me sacaron de órbita ya que si soy sincera la idea de la venganza rondo por mi cabeza por mucho tiempo pero gracias a mi tía Kurenay me di cuenta que ese no el camino ni la solución aun puedo recordar sus palabras Flash back ya había pasado cinco meses desde que me fui de mi casa me encontraba en mi habitación recostada en la cama pero estaba llorando porque todavía me dolía todo lo sucedido aunque el día que me entere del compromiso me rompí en un millón de pedazos y estaba decidida a vengarme para hacerles pagar todo el daño que me hicieron pero mi tía se entero de todo y me dijo una noche que me pidió que habláramos a solas.**_

_**Hinata no quero que sigas pensando en venganza, pero tía yo solo quiero no Hinata la venganza no te lleva a nada pero así ellos sabrán lo que yo sufrí todo este tiempo claro que no hija mía pero adelante sigue vengate si eso quieres pero una cosa si te digo la venganza nunca te dejara nada bueno porque talvez creas que así ellos pagaran todo pero te darás cuenta que aunque sufran en un principio eso se pasara y ellos seguirán con su vida y tu te sentirás sola y vacía ya que lo hecho hecho esta y aunque lo intentes no lo podrás cambiar ellos seguirán juntos y tu solo tendrás rencor y odio dentro de ti al escuchar eso mis lagrimas no pudieron contenerse por mas tiempo y sin poder evitarlo ya estaba llorando pero me abrió los ojos ya que tenia toda la razón en eso la pregunta de mi tía me desconcierta, entonces Hinata que decides bueno tienes toda la razón así que esa idea de tomar venganza queda descartada ¿entonces que aras ahora? Ya analice todo y decidí que no me dejare vencer voy a esforzarme a máximo para convertirme en una persona exitosa así el día que regrese a Tokio sera de la mejor forma no les daré el gusto de verme humillada voy a seguir con mi vida y saldré adelante ya dentro de un mes sera mi graduación, y ya decidiste que carrera vas a estudiar si estudiare periodismo y relaciones publicas en cerio si quiero trabajar en el mundo del espectáculo para podrías estudiar actuación o canto ya que tienes una hermosa voz no tía quiero trabajar en el mundo del espectáculo mas no ser el espectáculo porque como reportera podre escribir sobre el pero como cantante no además tu sabes que tengo pánico escénico si si si eso es cierto pero quien sabe talvez puedas ser modelo noooooo eso solo es para mujeres bonitas y yo no lo soy hinata tu eres muy linda pero me alegra que decidas seguir con tu vida ahora solo falta una cosa y que es tía que te consigas un novio Hinata estaba mas roja que un tomate madur tía pero que dices claro buscate un novio para que se te quite esa cara triste que tienes y..y...y...ya de..j..j...je de decir esas cosas Fin del recuerdo.**_


	2. Chapter 2 La invitación

_**Cap 2 La Invitación **_

_**Al dia siguiente Hinata se encontraba desayunando en la terraza de su penhouse al terminar se dispone a arreglarse para ir a ver como van los últimos arreglos de la nueva sede en Tokio de "Vallolet star" **_

_**Ya estando en el edificio vi que todo ya estaba listo las instalaciones eran muy lujosas las instalaciones de la sede se encuentran ubicadas en una de las mejores zonas de Tokio y si soy sincera el edificio del cual soy la dueña esta frente con frente con las empresas Uchija la mayor competencia de las empresas Hyugas. **_

_**Estando en mi oficina puedo ver a lo lejos a un joven azabache que se encuentra sentado en su soy interrumpida por alguien disculpe señorita pero aquí están las invitaciones que me pidió muy bien gracias déjalas en el escritorio por favor si señorita con su permiso yo me retiro esta bien Sandra, en otro lugar en la oficina de cierto azabache se encuentra un joven de tes blanca cabello y ojos negros como la noche pensativo por lo que acaba de suceder se encontraba sentado cuando su secretaria entro entregándole una invitación para la gran inauguración de la sede en Tokio de "vallolet estar" pero también se dio cuenta de que esa sede se encontraba ubicada en el edificio que se encuentra frente con el de las empresas Uchija y en eso pudo ver en la oficina principal a una mujer de tes blanca y cabello negro azulado y algo que no paso desapercibido por el azabache eran las perfectamente delineadas curvas que poseía esa mujer las cuales era de infarto su cintura pequeña sus anchas caderas sus piernas largas y bien torneadas y lo mas importante eran sus muy bien proporcionados senos si definitivamente ella tenia el cuerpo de una diosa porque seria la envidia de muchas y el desquicio de muchos en eso es reprendido por el mismo pero que demonios estoy pensando pero como puedo estar pensando en eso creo que tanto trabajo me afecto el cerebro pero tengo que admitir es una mujer muy hermosa y no niego que me llamo la atención creo que ir a esa fiesta no sera tan malo pero aun no puedo dejar de pensar en que de cierta manera se me hace algo familiar porque ciento que la e visto antes o la conozco de algún lado eso ya no importa ya tendré tiempo para eso ahora sera mejor que me vaya y deje de perder el tiempo en babosada ahora lo importante ahora es terminar mi trabajo y así fueron pasando las horas y Sasuke aun tenia a esa joven en la cabeza y ahora mas que nunca sentía que la conocía de algún lado pero la pregunta era de donde. **_

_**Al día siguiente estaba Hiachy Hyuga desayunando con su esposa Cuando una de las criadas lo interrumpe, disculpe que lo moleste señor pero es que llego esto para usted mientras la joven entregaba el sobre cierto aroma conocido a lilas desprendía de la carta. Mientras tanto en la mansión Namizake se le era entregada al señor Minato y a la señora Kuchina, al igual que en la casa de Naruto y Sakura llegaba la misma carta y en eso en las tres casas se disponen a leerla ( les informo que la invitación se leerá en partes las cuales serán leídas por la tres familias a y esas son las únicas invitaciones que tienen el nombre de Hinata)**_

_**Lee Hiachy: **_

_**El día viernes a las**_

_**7:00pm sera la gran inauguración de**_

_**Vallolet Star**_

_**Lee Minato:**_

_**Y en honor a la ocasión**_

_**se ara una gran fiesta a la cual tengo**_

_**el gran honor de**_

_**Lee Naruto:**_

_**Invitar a su familia **_

_**para que compartan mi nuevo **_

_**éxito**_

_**Leen todos**_

_**espero con muchas ansias su presencia**_

_**esa noche**_

_**Atmt**_

_**Hinata Hyuga **_

_**Al leer ese nombre al final a todos se le erizo la piel ya que eso significaba muchas cosas para todos Para Minato el recuerdo de la vergüenza que sufrió su familia a causa de la canallada que izó su hijo para con esa joven, para Hiachy era el regreso de su hija a la cual perdió hace 7 largos años en los cuales nunca dejo de pensar en ella y cada día que pasaban sin saber de ella se sentía miserable ya que primero perdió a su familia cuando la muerte de su querida esposa y años después cuando parece que todo mejora y se vuelve a casar para darse una segunda oportunidad pierdo a mi hija que es lo mas preciado que tengo en este mundo y desde entonces no hay día en que no me sienta miserable porque no supe proteger a mi hija cuantas veces ella me dijo todo lo que su hermanastra le hacia y yo no le creí solo la reprendía y tarde me di cuenta de que todo eso era cierto y como si no fuera suficiente sufrimiento esta también la canallada esta lo que le izo ese Naruto pero cuando quise hablar con ella para disculparme por todo el sufrimiento que tuvo que vivir desde el momento que decidí casarme ya es tarde porque cuando me disponía ir a su habitación para hablar ella se había marchado de la mansión sin que nadie se diera cuenta y cuando me disponía buscarla y traerla de regreso recibo su carta donde decía que estaba bien y pedías que no te buscaran porque esto era lo mejor para todos que regresarías algún día cuando fuera el momento y por ultimo para Sakura y Naruto significaba que era momento de que se enfrentaran a eso de lo cual an evadido durante todo este tiempo transcurrido "pero una cosa si era segura para todos y era que la hora de la verdad estaba cerca y ese momento tiene día fecha y lugar el viernes a las 7:00pm en las sedes de Vallolet Star"**_

_**En otro lugar**_

_**Tienes lo que te pedí, si señor aquí tiene toda la información que me pidió, mientras ve la foto de la joven así que su nombre es Hinata Hyuga. **_

_**Nota de la autora:**_

_**Un poco de misterio al final ¿que pasara en la fiesta? ¿quien es el que investiga a Hinata? Esta y muchas mas preguntas en el próximo capitulo. **_

_**Espero que les guste a todos aquellos que puedan leerlos y espero sus comentarios ya que siempre es bueno saber que piensan los lectores y así saber si vale la pena continuar la historia y además el capitulo 3 lo subiré cuando tenga el primer comentario pero fuera de eso gracias por leer saludos a todos. **_


	3. Chapter 3 Primer encuentro

Bueno aquí estoy de regreso después de tanto tiempo

me disculpo por ello y se que el capitulo esta algo corto

pero espero que les guste y me hagan saber sus opiniones ahora sin mas

me despido y los dejo leer

Cap 3 Primer Encuentro

_**En otro lugar**_

_**¿?:Tienes lo que te pedí, **_

_**Hombre 1: si señor aquí tiene toda la información que me pidió, **_

_**Mientras el hombre misterioso ve la foto de la joven así que su nombre es Hinata Hyuga. **_

_**Hombre 2: si señor ella es la dueña de la revista "estrella violeta" **_

_**¿?: "con una sonrisa maliciosa" Debo admitir que mi competencia es muy bella**_

_**Hombre 1: y que piensa hacer con ella señor?**_

_**¿?: eso es algo que no te incumbe a ti tu solo dedicate a cumplir ordenes**_

_**Hombre 1: si señor discúlpeme**_

_**¿?: Bueno ya es suficiente retírense a hacer los que les encomendé y no quiero fallas **_

_**Hombre 1 y 2: "saliendo" si señor**_

_**¿?: bueno Hinata Hyuga ya va siendo hora de que tu y yo crucemos nuestros caminos de una vez por todas y quien sabe tal ves podamos sacarle provecho a todo esto preciosa **_

_**En las sedes de "estrella violeta"**_

_**Estaba cierta pelinegra de ojos perlados arrendo los últimos detalles **_

_**para la gran fiesta de inauguración para la cual **_

_**solo faltaban 2 días y eso quería decir **_

_**que dentro de 48 horas tendría en frete suyo a las personas**_

_**que arruinaron su vida **_

_**Hinata: Bueno ya todo esta listo solo falta que llegue el día no es cierto Ino?**_

_**Ino: Si amiga tienes razón no veo la hora de que vean lo hermosa que te has puesto en estos últimos años**_

_**Hinata: Ino es que tu no cambiaras nunca?**_

_**Ino: Eso es algo imposible pero ya quiero ver la cara de Naruto cuando te vea y de que se de cuenta de todo lo que se perdió **_

_**Hinata: Ino!**_

_**Ino: Bueno ya entendí creo que ya va siendo hora de irnos no crees? **_

_**Hinata: no ve tu si quieres yo aun tengo algo que hacer**_

_**Ino: Bueno nos vemos mas tarde en tu casa **_

_**Hinata: si alla te veo**_

_**Ino: "saliendo" ok adiós Hina**_

_**Hinata: Adiós Ino**_

_**Ya estando sola la joven pelinegra un aire de melancolía la invadió porque aunque no lo dejo ver frente a su amiga ese comentario sobre Naruto la afecto mucho porque aunque ya no ama a ese rubio de ojos azules aun lo tiene presente después de todo el a sido su primer y único amor y eso nunca se olvida y menos si te hace una canallada como la que el tubo con ella pero eso ya esta en el pasado ahora solo queda concluir con su plan porque este solo contaba con tres simples faces de las cuales 2 estaban cumplidas la primera era era hacerse mas fuerte y ser una persona exitosa, la segunda era regresar a Tokio de manera triunfante y la última pero no menos de importante enfrentarse a todos aquellos que la lastimaron y así poder estar en paz por fin y dejar todo atrás.**_

_**Después de que la joven saliera de sus pensamientos esta**_

_**se dispone a dar un paseo por el parque **_

_**para despejar su mente.**_

_**Mientras tanto Hinata se disponía salir del edificio y se puso **_

_**a caminar y dar un recorrido por la **_

_**ciudad que la vio nacer**_

_**En eso mientras daba la vuelta por un callejón **_

_**un hombre enmascarado la acorrala**_

_**y la apunta con un arma**_

_**Ladrón: No te muevas preciosa dame todo lo que tengas **_

_**Hinata: "nerviosa" yo no le voy a dar nada**_

_**Ladrón:"colocándola frente a el" no te hagas la valiente que no saldrás muy bien libada de todo esto**_

_**Hinata: ya le dije que no le daré nada**_

_**Ladrón: "empezando a tocarle las piernas" ya que me las dejas por las malas no me queda de otra que enseñate la lección**_

_**Hinata:"tratando de forcejear" quítame tus sucias manos de encima desgraciado!**_

_**Ladrón: "haciendo presión con el arma" vamos no te resistas vamos a divertirnos un poco **_

_**Hinata: "asustada y gritando" dije que no! suéltame ahora!**_

_**En eso alguien que pasaba por hay **_

_**escucho los gritos de Hinata y se adentro en el callejón **_

_**y al ver la escena sintió asco de ese ser tan repugnante y en eso lo golpea a ciendo que este suelte el arma y así alejarlo de la joven que tenia los **_

_**ojos cerrado**_

_**¿?: creo que debe quedarte clara que ella te dijo que no**_

_**Ladrón: quien demonios eres tu para meterte en mis asuntos**_

_**¿?: "arrogante" que quien me creo pues fácil soy el que te va a encañar a no aprovecharte de una dama **_

_**En eso ambos se caen a los golpes pero fue en vano porque en cuestión de segundos el ladrón estaba en el suelo **_

_**inconsciente**_

_**En eso el hombre se acerca a Hinata **_

_**¿?: Estas bien?**_

_**Hinata: si gracias a usted**_

_**¿?: bien vamos salgamos de aquí seguir viendo a este desgraciado me da nauseas**_

_**Hinata: si **_

_**En eso ya estando fuera del callejón nuestro misterioso salvador se sube a su auto que estaba estacionado cerca de hay haciendo le una seña a Hinata para que se subiera, y esta lo hace con un poco de desconfianza, y ya estando los dos en el auto el joven se pone en marcha.**_

_**Después de unos minutos en el auto el joven rompe el silencio incomodo que los rodeaba**_

_**¿?: Hacia donde esta tu casa para dejarte allí?**_

_**Hinata: no es necesario de aquí puedo seguir**_

_**¿?: y arriesgarte de que te ataquen de nuevo?**_

_**Hinata: Bueno tiene un punto y a todo esto como se llama?**_

_**¿?: mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha y el tuyo**_

_**Hinata: "así que es un Uchiha quien diría de todo las personas en el mundo me tenia que salvar un Uchiha" Me llamo Hinata Hyuga**_

_**Sasuke: " pero que pequeño es el mundo ahora resulta que tengo ante mi a la heredera de la familia Hyuga" entonces supongo que te dejare en el distrito Hyuga**_

_**Hinata: no yo vivo en la zona alta de la ciudad **_

_**Sasuke: "alzando una ceja" bien entonces ya casi llegamos**_

_**5 minutos después llegan a su destino y Hinata le indica cual era el edificio en el que vivía y para sorpresa del **_

_**azabache resulta ser el mismo donde el vive.**_

_**Hinata: "bajándose del auto" Bueno aquí es muchas gracias por salvarme y por todo Uchiha-san **_

_**Sasuke: shp como sea (en eso arranca el auto dejando en la entrada a la joven.**_


	4. Chapter 4 Cenando con mi primo

_**Cap. 4: Cena con mi Primo**_

_**Pensamientos de Hinata**_

_Ya han pasado dos horas desde mi encuentro con Uchiha Sasuke, a pero ya no tengo tiempo para pensar en esas cosas, tengo que prepararme,_

_Porque dentro de poco llegara Neji ya que cenaremos juntos aquí en mi casa y eso que hoy no viene solo, ya que esta noche me presentara a su novia. Quién lo diría mi primo con novia jamás pensé que viviría para ver este día llegar, pero creo que me equivoque. Bueno ya tengo todo preparado solo espero a que es pastel que tengo en el horno esté listo, en eso me dispongo a terminar de arreglar la mesa. Pero en eso llegan a mi mente el recuerdo de cierto azabache, y aunque no lo conozco muy bien me gustaría volverlo a ver. En eso salgo de mis pensamientos porque escucho la campanilla que me indica que el pastel está listo._

_**Fin de los pensamientos de Hinata**_

_**Hinata:**__ Bueno ya está todo listo será mejor que suba a prepararme aunque aún tengo esa duda en mi cabeza que no me deja tranquila, porque el hecho de que cuando hablaba con Neji por teléfono lo único que comento sobre ella era que yo la conocía, para luego colgarme el teléfono. Pero bueno dentro de poco sabré quien es esa súper chica que logro hacer salir a Neji de su fortaleza de hielo..._

_**Una hora después **_

_Se encontraba Hinata bajando las escaleras, (tenía puesto un vestido lila casual sujetado al cuello algo ajustado arriba de la rodilla el cuál llegaba con un cinturón negro y unos tocones de plataforma negros y por ultimo tenía el cabello suelto), ahora mientras ella se disponía a abrir la puerta, la joven pelinegra se ha quedado como piedra, ya que de todas las personas en el mundo no se esperaba encontrarse con esa en particular._

_**Hinata:**__ Que haces aquí..?_

_**¿?: **__(Entrando) Tenemos que hablar_

_**Hinata:**__ Usted y yo no tenemos nada de qué hablar_

_**¿?:**__ Claro que si, y comenzaremos por el momento que te fuiste de Tokio_

_**Hinata:**__ (resignada) Está bien pero que sea rápido. Porque tengo un compromiso que atender_

_**¿?: **__Veo que estos años te han hecho muchos cambios Hina_

_**Hinata:**__ Con todo respeto le pido que vaya al grano Tsunade-sama_

_**Tsunade: **__Hinata he venido aquí para disculparme por todo el daño que te hizo mi hija_

_**Hinata:**__ Disculpe pero usted no tiene porque pedir perdón o hacerse responsable por los actos de su hija mi señora._

_**Tsunade:**__ Hinata mi niña no seas tan dura por favor, entiendo que no quieras escucharme pero al menos regresa a la casa por tu padre no sabes cómo han sido todos estos años en los que se ha atormentado con la culpa de que te hayas marchado._

_**Hinata:**__ "sarcástica" ¿Mi padre triste o preocupado por mi? Si como no_

_**Tsunade:**__ Hinata no hables de esa forma, mira que te lo he dicho en serio_

_**Hinata:**__ Disculpe pero es que la persona que usted me ha descrito es alguien a la cual desconozco totalmente. Porque si mal no recuerdo "Mi Padre" fue el que después de Sakura fue la persona que más me ha humillado en mi vida_

_**Tsunade:**__ Hinata no hables así de el_

_**Hinata:**__ lo siento pero esta charla no tiene sentido porque si mal no recuerdo para el solo fui una molestia a la cual solo tenía que enviar a un internado a España, y así, deshacerse de una vez por todas del estorbo que le impedía ser feliz en su nueva vida. Ahora no entiendo esa faceta de culpa, porque él debería estar feliz de que le ahorrara la molestia de deshacerse de mí ya que yo misma lo he hecho por él._

_**Tsunade: **__Pero..._

_**Hinata: **__(abriendo la puerta) No hay pero que valga ahora le pido que se retire_

_**Tsunade:**__ (saliendo) está bien como tú quieras mi niña_

_**Hinata: **__(cerrando la puerta) adiós Tsunade-sama._

_**Fuera del apartamento frente al ascensor para ser exactos**_

_**Tsunade: **__Cuanto tiempo llevas escuchando..?_

_**¿?: **__Desde el principio_

_**Tsunade**__: Hiachy no sabes cómo lamento todo esto..._

_**Hiachy:**__ Eso no tiene importancia vamos_

_**Tsunade:**__ Esta bien "se van"_

_**En el apartamento de Hinata**_

_Después de la visita de Tsunade Hinata estaba algo aturdida, ya que aun tenía esas palabras que le dijo, ya que se le hacía difícil creer que su padre estuviera preocupado por ella, si claro como si eso fuera posible._

_**Hinata:**__ "Tomando su teléfono" Bueno mejor llamo a Neji a ver porque tarda tanto._

"_Pero en eso alguien toca la puerta de nuevo"_

_Entonces Hinata se dispone a ir para ver de quien_

_Se trataba ahora_

_**Hinata:**__ Ahh Neji eres tu... ya te estaba esperando_

_**Neji:**__ ciento la demora es que tenía un asunto que resolver antes de venir_

_**Hinata: **__"haciéndose a un lado" está bien pero no te quedes en la puerta pasa_

_**Neji:**__ "entrando" gracias_

_**Hinata:**__ ah Neji...?_

_**Neji**__: que sucede Hinata-sama...?_

_**Hinata:**__ discúlpame pero creí que habías dicho que vendrías con tu novia_

_**Neji:**__ así es solucionar que ella tuvo un pequeño percance y tardara un poco en llegar, pero no se preocupe que no tardará mucho tiempo_

_**Hinata:**__ muy bien entonces será mejor que esperemos para cenar todos juntos..._

_**Pensamientos de Hinata...!**_

_Hay eso no es justo que no se da cuenta que me estoy muriendo_

_Con las ganas de saber quién sería esa valiente _

_Que logró enamorar a mi primo_

_**Fin de los pensamientos..**_

_**Neji:**__ Hinata-sama me está escuchando...?_

_**Hinata: **__ahh discúlpame es que estaba algo distraída, pero me decías?_

_**Neji:**__ Le estaba diciendo que como van los preparativos para la inauguración de su nueva sede_

_**Hinata**__: ah eso toda va muy bien de hecho ya está todo listo solo falta esperar que llegue el día_

_**Neji**__: eso es bueno, me alegra saber que no se dejó vencer y logro resurgir de una forma tan favorable y exitosa Hinata-sama_

_**Hinata:**__ Gracias Neji...!_

_En eso se escucha como alguien toca la puerta, y Hinata se levanta para ver de quien se trata, pero ya tenía una leve idea de que podría ser la novia de Neji, y con ese pensamiento se dirige a abrir con prisa ya que esa curiosidad la estaba matando, pero cuando abrió dicha puerta jamás se imagino ver a esa persona frente a ella..._

_**Hinata:**__ En... enser... enserió eres tú..?_

_**¿?:**__ "sonriendo" veo que no te olvidaste de mi...!_

_**Hinata:**__ "Feliz" como olvidarme de ti...! Si eres una de mis mejores amigas Tenten...!_

_En eso ambas se unen en un gran y muy caluroso abrazo_

_El cual fue interrumpido por cierto castaño que hacia acto de_

_Presencia en aquel lugar. (Que agua fiesta es -_-*)_

_**Neji:**__ mmmrmrmrr_

_**Tenten:**__ Hay Neji porque tenias que arruinar este gran reencuentro..?_

_**Neji**__: "molesto" solo vine a ver porque Hinata-sama tardaba tanto_

_**Tenten**__: ahora vez que ella está muy ocupada con conmigo..?_

_**Neji:**__ si yo no sé porque tarda tanto si solo eras tú.._

_**Tenten:**__ "molesta" Neji Hyuga esa no es la forma de tratar a tu novia...!_

_**Hinata:**__ "sorprendida" Nany...,...?_

_**Neji:**__ Bueno Hinata vera Tenten y yo somos pareja_

_**Hinata:**__ Desde cuándo..?_

_**Tenten**__: Desde hace un año...!_

_**En otro lugar no muy lejos de hay**_

_Estaba cierto azabache en su apartamento y se disponía a ir a la_

_Cocina, cuando escucha como alguien toca la puerta de su casa_

_De una forma casi violenta. Y el azabache molesto se dirige a ir a abrir la puerta y gritarle sus cuatro verdades al que se atreve a tocar su puerta de esa forma._

_**Sasuke:**__ "molesto abriendo la puerta" Que demonios te pasa idiota...!_

_**¿?:**__ Temeeeee ahora no que tengo que hablar contigo que no vez que estoy desesperado...?_

_**Sasuke:**__ "molesto" Si serás idiota Naruto, y si solo me vienes a lloriquear sobre tus problemas maritales te me largas de una vez...!_

_**Naruto: **__"molesto y desesperado" noooo claro que no Teme nada de eso, lo que te contare e muy diferente (en eso Naruto le extiende la invitación de la fiesta de Hinata)_

_**Sasuke: **__"tomando el papel" y esto que es...?_

_**Naruto: **__Míralo_

_Mientras Sasuke lee se da cuenta de que es la misma_

_Invitación a la inauguración de las nuevas sedes en Tokio de la revista "Star Vallolet" a la cual el también habían invitado, pero_

_Lo que si llamo su atención fue que esta invitación si tenía escrito_

_El nombre de la dueña de la revista y eso si lo impresionó, ya que nunca pensó que ella fuera la responsable de toda la conmoción que había por toda la ciudad ya que en todos los medios solo hablaban de la gran esperada fiesta, y volvió a leer. El nombre allí plasmado para estar completamente seguro y así era él estaba en lo correcto hay decía __**"Hinata Hyuga".**_

_Pero qué pequeño era el mundo pensó con ironía el Uchiha._

_**Naruto:**__ Temeeeeeeeeeeee...!_

_**Sasuke:**__ "molesto" que quieres Dobeeee y no me grites que sordo no soy...!_

_**Naruto:**__ ten pregunte que si me estabas si me estabas escuchando, pero veo que no_

_**Sasuke:**__ "colocando la carta en la esa" y para eso casi tumbas mi puerta dobe...?_

_**Naruto:**__ QUE NO VISTES DE QUIEN ES LA INVITACIÓN...!_

_**Sasuke:**__ "molesto" vuelves a gritar y ahora si te saco a patadas de mi casa dobe...!_

_**Naruto: **__Teme tu no entiendes lo que esto significa..._

_**Sasuke:**__ "levantando una ceja" entonces explícame que no tengo todo el día...!_

_Entonces Naruto comenzó a contarle a Sasuke toda su historia y sucedido entre él y Hinata, pero para no aburrirlos con una historia que ustedes ya conocen, mejor vamos a vamos a ver que hacen otras personas mientras ellos hablan... __

_**En la casa de Hinata.**_

_Se encontraban Neji Tenten y Hinata, cenando y conversando sobre_

_Trivialidades y sobre cosas que le sucedieron en los últimos años_

_En los cuales no se habían visto y en eso surge cierto tema de conversación por parte de la castaña._

_**Tenten:**__ entonces Hina...?_

_**Hinata:**__ "extrañada" entonces que...?_

_**Tenten**__: entonces cuando nos presentaras al galán...?_

_**Hinata:**__ "que casi se atraganta con su comida" cu... cu... cual galán...?_

_**Tenten:**__ "con cara de picardía" ohhh vamos no me digas que no tienes algún pretendiente por ahí escondido...!_

_**Hinata:**__ "sonrojada" cla...cla... claro que no, yo no tengo ningún galán_

_**Tenten:**__ "incrédula" enserió...?_

_**Hinata:**__ ya te dije que no hay nadie_

_**Tenten:**__ "con una sonrisa" tranquila Hina que yo me haré cargo de todo..!_

_**Hinata**__: a que te refieres...?_

_**Tenten:**__ a que yo me encargare de conseguirte un novio y con lo guapa que te has puesto eso no será problema...!1_

_**Hinata:**__ Tenten...!_

_**Tenten:**__ bueno ya...! Te dejo en paz por ahora_

_**Neji:**__ podemos cambiar de tema...?_

_**Tenten:**__ Bueno ya que si no hay de otra_

_En eso Hinata se da cuenta que una manera de_

_Incomodar a Tenten de de igual forma como lo hizo con ella._

_**Hinata**__: "sonriendo" y entonces chicos para cuando es la boda...?_

_En eso tanto Neji como Tenten casi se ahogan con la copa de vino_

_De la cual estaban tomando_

_**Tenten**__: " roja como un tomate" cu... cu... cual bo...bo...boda..?_

_**Hinata**__: como que cual...? pues la tuya con Neji claro está...!_

_**Tenten**__: Pe...pe...pero nosotros no hemos... (Pero es interrumpida)_

_**Neji:**__ "sonrojado" Hinata-sama no creo que sea el momento de hacer esas preguntas_

_**Hinata:**__ "haciendo un puchero" entonces cuando podré empezar a comprar los regalos...?_

_**Tenten:**__ cuales regalos y para qué...?_

_**Hinata:**__ como que para que... para el sobrina o sobrino que tendré...! Y espero que sea pronto_

_**Neji:**__ "sonrojado y algo incomodo" Hinata-sama por favor..._

_**Hinata:**__ "con cara de inocente" pero... no me culpen porque solo quiera tener un sobrino, de mi querido nisán y mi amiga_

_**Tenten**__: Hinata...!_

_**Hinata**__: Bueno ya no sigo..._

_**De regreso con Naruto y Sasuke**_

_Estaba cierto rubio culminando con su historia, mientras que el azabache solo se dedicaba a escuchar en silencio, todo lo que ese rubio revoltoso tenía que decir._

_**Naruto:**__ Entonces teme no dirás nada...?_

_**Sasuke:**__ "mirándolo seriamente" que eres un maldito y un desgraciado por lo que hiciste_

_**Naruto:**__ eso lo sé, y sé que lo que le hice a Hinata no tiene nombre_

_**Sasuke:**__ si ya lo sabes entonces para que me preguntas a mi...?_

_**Naruto:**__ "triste" porque eres mi amigo, y créeme que aunque amo a Sakura, no hay un día que no me arrepienta de lo que hice_

_**Sasuke:**__ que te arrepientes de haberte casado con Sakura...?_

_**Naruto:**__ Claro que no...! Pero sé que Hinata no merecía una canallada así de mi parte ella debe odiarme por eso_

_**Sasuke:**__ Para que te digo que no si eso es lo más probable_

_**Naruto:**__ "con una sonrisa nostálgica" no me ayudas mucho que digamos_

_**Sasuke:**__ "sarcástico" ¿quieres de te mienta...? y te diga que ella está muy feliz por todo lo que le hiciste y cuando te vea te abrasara y será tu mejor amiga para siempre...! Esto no es una novela es la vida real esa mujer a de odiarte y con razón_

_**Naruto:**__ Bueno ya entendí no seas tan cruel..!_

_**Sasuke:**__ si solo quieres escuchar mentiras y falsedades ve a ver a Sai y déjame en paz dobe_

_**Naruto:**__ "con una risa nerviosa" mejor me quedo aquí_

_**En otro lugar...!**_

_Estaba una pelirosa muy enojada y destruyendo todo a su paso,_

_**Pensamientos de Sakura..**_

_MMMMMMM, todo era perfecto porque tenías que regresar Hinata,_

_Que no vez que mi vida era perfecta sin ti cerca. Por fin era yo a quien todos veían era yo el centro de atención la privilegiada a quien todos querían ver y morían por estar cerca de mí, por fin deje de ser tu sombra, sin ti todo el mundo giraba a mi alrededor y solo yo podía hacerlo y deshacerlo a mi voluntad, pero no tenías que regresar porque no te quedaste en el extranjero, porque regresas y lo arruinas todo, solo hace un par de días yo era la noticia del momento pero ahora solo llegas tu y lo único que escucho es Hinata esto Hinata aquello la Bella Hinata regresa a Tokio, la revista "Vallolet Star" es la más famosa del momento, que no saben hablar de otra cosa_

_Que no sea sobre ella...!_

_**Fin del capitulo**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Nota de la autora**_

_Hola mis queridos lectores como están, un gran saludo para todos aquellos que aun leen mi historia, por favor no me maten ya sé que he estado ausente por muchoooooooooooo tiempo, y sé que me merezco que me odien y que no tengo excusas es solo... "interrumpida"_

_Sasuke: no trates de engañar a los lectores porq mejor no dices que tenías flojera de escribir nuevos capítulos... .ahhhh_

_Autora: Cállate Sasuke deja de calumniarme que eso no es verdad_

_Sasuke: "claro que si porq mejor en vez de dormir tanto, te pones a actualizar tus historias_

_Autora: Oyeeeeeee...! Yo no duermo tanto y además no actualice porq estaba OCUPADA con mis estudios_

_Sasuke: Mira Daniela a mi no me salgas con eso del colegio, mejor dedícate a escribir tus historia que según tu son Sasuhina_

_Daniela (si así me llamo) : como que según yo...?_

_Sasuke: claro porq ahora y que sasuhina y no me has dado ni un solo momento con mi Hinata a solas_

_Daniela: Mira Uchiha que tú seas un urgido desesperado y con poca paciencia no mi problema así que te esperas...!_

_Sasuke: Como me llamaste...? Mira mejor escribe mas sasuhina en tus historias o le diré a todos una de las razones por la q no actualizabas...!_

_Daniela: mira Uchiha a mi no me amenaces y si le dices a alguien mi secreto te juro que hago que Hinata se enamore de Gaara y a ti te sacare de las historias haciendo que sufras un trágico accidente automovilístico en el que casualmente mueres...!_

_Sasuke: No te atrevas a mi Hime con ese ojeroso antisocial, además eres escritora Sasuhina,_

_Daniela: claro que puedo, además tienes razón soy escritora sasuhina pero lo puedo cambiar y se una escritora de libre pensamiento y extenderme a escribir sobre todo tipo de parejas como la vez...!_

_Sasuke: no te atrevas ni a pensarlo además nunca pensé que tú fueras así_

_Daniela: porque no lo soy pero tú no me dejas de otra, bueno dejando a este de lado es pero que les allá gustado el capitulo y sé que esta corto pero tratare de actualizar pronto cuídense mucho_


End file.
